oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
My Hunt, My Raid
An Unconventional Reunion It had been about a week after the successful raid on the Numeral’s territory. Even after all the attention they received on the News, the Reaper Pirates showed no signs of slowing down. Especially their captain, a super-rookie now worth 200,000,000, was now treated as more than a crazy murderous scientist who had escaped from Marine HQ. The pirate captain had proved that he was ready for the unforgiving waters of the New World, as he was capable of throwing hands against some of the toughest New World Veterans. Now, for some reason, he and his crew had begun hunting down scientists, researchers and engineers, both affiliated and non-affiliated with the World Government, leaving behind a trail of blood and destruction. Today had been the most successful hunt yet for the Reapers, as they had intercepted a Marine ship leaving out of Spicy Pot Island. What made their attack successful was the fact that the ship carried the one and only Peg Nez, a woman who was at the top of the Marine Science Unit, and Umori Kenshiro’s former boss. The now half destroyed Marine battleship had been the stage for the battle. Even a couple of Marine Captains and a Commodore were not enough to protect their target against just two members of the Reaper Pirates, the Captain himself and Liam Grim, a former prominent rookie that sailed with his own crew a few years ago. Kenshiro looked down on Peg Nez while she was being held by some grunts belonging to the Wung Family. He removed his hat and leaned over to his former superior. “It’s been a while, Nez. I’m sorry I left the Science Unit without saying this first...I quit. Fufufu!” He put his hat back on and straightened himself and his green coat. Smirking, he looked to his right side as the injured Marine Captain Fuko Dokimura dashed to his direction, aiming a Haki coated fist to Kenshiro’s face. Kenshiro didn’t even bother to draw his sword. He dodged Dokimura’s attack with his eyes closed and while smirking, he coated his fist in Busoshoku and delivered a palm strike to the Marine Captain’s head. While his palm didn’t actually hit Dokimura’s head, just coming a few inches short of hit, the Marine however was blown away by an invisible force, landing several meters back, almost falling of the ship. His face was covered in blood and without a doubt, this time he was not waking up anytime soon. “Grim. We only need Nez. The rest of them can be disposed of.” As he said this, Kenshiro looked at Nez for a brief second, and made his way towards the destroyed ship’s edge, where a Wung Family airship would descend, floating just a dew meters above the ocean. Walking onboard the airship, Kenshiro announced, “We’ll make a brief stop at Spicy Pot Island to pick up some of her associates, them we’ll rendezvous with the others...Nez, if you don’t want them harmed, I suggest you convince them to come along willingly, as I won’t mind cutting a limb or two if they resist”, said Kenshiro as he signaled the grunts to chain her and put her on the ship. Nez's body tensed at the thought of her associates being harmed, but she had little time to ponder before she was ripped off of the ground by two burly men. The grunts twisted her arms behind her back, making Nez let out a small squeal of pain. She suddenly tilted her head upwards in a jerking motion and made direct eye contact with Kenshiro before speaking. "Oh dear Kenshiro... you've changed so much..." Nez whispered to Kenshiro. "A few people tell you that you've got the stuff, and then suddenly you've grown too big for your britches... "too good" for the Marines..." She continued, before tilting her head upwards in a somewhat menacing manner. "To be honest, I never saw that much in you... people with too much ambition are no better than those with none. You're nothing more than a kid at a science fair... you... aren't... shit..." Nez spat, before the guards twisted her arms further to stop her from talking. Liam Grim was just laying down, with his head over his palm, on top of a small mountain of defeated and unconscious Marine soldiers. “What do you want me to dispose of, Ken? These guys are done for, many of them even dead...” He grabbed and shook the arm of one of the fallen soldiers. “Yup. This one’s dead...but more importantly!” Grim began to slowly stand up and make his way to Nez while the woman was blabbering on. He crouched beside her and from his jacket, he pulled out five roses. When she finished talking to Kenshiro, He stood up, his bored eye had transformed into a lustful expression. “Mademoiselle!! Would such a beauty as yourself, after all this is done...go out on a date with yours truly!? You would make me the luckiest man alive!!!...AND if any of your associates is a beauty comparable with yourself, she can, of course, come to the date as well!!” He finished up in a grandiose stance, throwing the roses up high in the air and letting them fall. One fell on top of Kenshiro’s hat... Nez was taken aback by the man's sudden interest in her, a shocked expression clearly visible on her face. However, she quickly tilted her head towards the ground and looked as though she were blushing. "W-well, I don't know what to say... um, I suppose I will go on a date with you..." Nez stammered, her eyes darting rapidly. "But as you can see, I'm a little tied up right now..." She said softly. "Grim! Don't get drawn into her pace!...She's a cunning one..." Kenshiro turned back to Nez. "Trying to get on my nerves as you used to, "Nez-sama? It won't work. And besides, I was "forced" to flee from the Marines. That bastard Eren Gyo, the one you forced as my assistant, he snitched to Rita all of my Underworld dealings...that bastard! Although," Kenshiro chuckled, '"I guess it's my own fault for being so naughty." He turned his back to Nez once more, heading in the direction of the airship. "But I must thank you, Nezzie...It was thanks to you, thanks to you accepting a former CP9 member like me into the Science Unit, that I was able to acquire this much power so quickly!!! All those lost research documents and experiments? It was all me, dear Nez!", Kenshiro exclaimed as his coat waved in the wind, and he held his hat in place with his hand. "You done, Kenny? Come now! We have to go! If Genki finishes his mission before us, he's gonna pester us to no end!" Exclaimed a woman from atop the airship. This woman would be the Reaper Pirates's navigator, Kaname Dimaria. Nez was filled with a great rage as a result of her attempt at deception failing, which only burned brighter after Kenshiro confessed to sabotaging the Marine's experiments and data. Countless hours and extensive knowledge were wasted and lost because of one man's doings! Nez grumbled audibly under her breath, but she interrupted her own wallowing with a sudden idea. She reeled back her head and let out a large sneeze, which shook her entire body as a result. As she did, she deliberately shook her lab coat pocket, which allowed a small live snail to fall out onto the ground and promptly slither away. Nez then positioned her body in a way to where the snail could not be seen behind her as it made its escape. "Oh sorry... I've always been allergic to your bullshit, Kenshiro... you knew that already though." Nez snidely remarked. As she was talking, the snail was able to slowly squeeze through a hole in the boat and promptly deploy a small set of plane-like wings and engine, which allowed it to take flight like a miniature fighter jet. It sped off into the sky above before deploying a small antenna that created a signal that would only connect to others of its kind. Nez's plan was successful, but Kenshiro's eyes and ears twitched after Nez's comment. He tried control his annoyance, but he was already oozing bloodlust. Nez would feel that the two Wung Family guards holding her began to tremble at the young man's sinister aura. He stopped on his tracks and slowly turned his head, looking over his shoulder, one of his eyes would stare them down. His stare would be directed straight at Nez, with such intensity it would feel as if he wanted to impale her with his gaze alone. Dimaria had a visible sweat drop falling from her forehead to her cheeks, wondering what would ensue during this tense moment. Because of the tension, no one would notice that another injured Marine soldier had picked up his rifle and had pointed it at Liam. But he, was also paralyzed by the powerful killing intent Kenshiro's aura was oozing off. The marine certaintly was cursing the moment he decided to be brave and pick up his weapon. Kenshiro turned over to them, staring the Marine intently. He walked towards him at a calm pace, each step taken making the soldier tremble even more intensely. He walked past Nez, the two guards holding her had their heads facing the ground, not daring to even look at Kenshiro's shadow. He finally stood only a few feet away from the soldier. The rifle was pressed into Kenshiro's chest. The Marine just had to pull the trigger. Just a flicker, and this madman's life would be forfeited. He would be a hero. But he couldn't. He barely had the willpower to blink, as his eyes met the penetrating gaze of the pirate captain. Sweating buckets, the Marine tried to muster all his strength to either pull the trigger or jump away from this monster. But his body only reacted with a slight nudge. However, this slight, almost unnoticeable movement would be enough for Kenshiro. With a swift movement, so fast it seemed as a blur, Kenshiro would aim to take the young Marine soldier's life. Blood splattered all the way over to Nez. The near lifeless body of the marine stood in the same spot, his eyes losing it's light, as he looked downwards ever so slightly,. Standing over in an increasing pool of blood, he would realize Kenshiro's arm had reached deep within his chest. So much that, Kenshiro's arm had pierced all the way straight through the man's back. On the palm of his hand, he held the marine's still beating heart. Pulling out his arm, now soaked in blood, caused the corpse to fall to the ground like if it were a ragdoll. Kenshiro began making his way back to the airship, and when he walked again past Nez, he threw the bloodied heart in front of her. "Let's set sail to Spicy Pot Island," he said while he held his hat with this non-bloadsoaked hand. Finally on the airship, Dimaria came to Kenshiro's side and gave him a wet towel for him to clean himself. Not long after, Kenshiro sat in the airship’s deck, taking in the high altitude breeze. “Captain, Spicy Pot Island is already on sight. How do you want to proceed?”, asked his navigator Dimaria. “Hmm...let’s just fly over it, leave the ship hovering while Liam and I descend and ask for her associates nicely. It won’t take long. Right, Nez? You’ll tell them to cooperate won’t you?”, Kenshiro spoke loudly so Nez, who was chained under the deck, could hear his taunts. The people from Spicy Pot Island would notice the large vessel incoming boldly, bearing both the flag of the Reaper Pirates and the Wung Family. Nez's Associates As the airship peeked through the thick clouds surrounding the island, Tabart, who had been dipping his feet carefully into the water at the edge of the beach, stood up from the sand. During this day off from his training exercises with Yan, another fellow Shichibukai who desired on compensating him for his assistance on Elbaf so long ago, Tabart had hoped to spend it relaxing on the wonderful beaches of an island protected by the World Government with his fiancé, Frida. Though, it had seemed that somehow, even on this calm day, his plans had yet again been interrupted. Tabart squinted and nodded. “Yeah, that’s the ship that scientist warned us about. She said something about it being the reaper pirates,” he continued as Frida stood beside him. “If I had known being a Shichibukai was going to be all this work, I don’t think I would have done it. But, well, I don’t think I had much a choice Afterall.” Tabart sighed, pulling his hands from his pocket, releasing a bunch of seeds onto the sand beneath him. “Frida, I’m going to shoot down that ship. Judging from the information we got from the marines, the scientist should be able to swim. If not, we’ll rescue her too, but I don’t really know how well that’s going to go.” The seeds dug into the sand, rooting themselves deep in the island. Like a chimeric beast, the variety of plants that sprouted almost instantaneously merged into a singular entity that embodied a host of flowers with an opening in the middle, akin to a cannon made of plants. Without hesitation, the middle of the plant began glowing a bright yellow as the plants photosynthesized, gathering the excess light and concentrating it within the middle of its cannon. Tabart waved his hand out, commanding the plant to release its concentrated beam, which erupted from the mouth of the flower like a rocket and surged with remarkable precision towards the aircraft like laser beams of a pacifista, or even the light beams generated by a user of the . "Mosa Mosa: Solar Beam!" As the airship drew closer, Kenshiro was almost falling asleep because of the cool breeze and well, the attack on the Marine ship was easier than he imagined. He was bored. Though he didn’t manage to fall asleep fully because suddenly, the ship’s crew began to panic, as a bright light shone from the island’s direction. “KENSHIRO SAMA! A BEAM!!!! IT’S A-“, Kenshiro clenched the seat he was on and gritted his teeth as the beam of pure energy pierced the airship in half in a thunderous explosion. A large cloud of smoke and dust enveloped them as the ship began to break apart and fall down. “What the hell was that!?”, Kenshiro thought out loud as he fell from the cloud of smoke in the sky, along the rest of the Wung Family soldiers and the ship’s rubble. Above them, the large chunks of the destroyed ship made its way into the ocean. “GRIM!! Make sure to grab Nez! I’ll head into the island!”, he yelled to his comrade, knowing for sure he’d be fine, and that he’d do his best to make sure the beautiful Nez would be safe. Using Geppo, he hopped away in midair from the falling ship and headed into the island still a distance away. “Keeennyyy!” Kenshiro turned his head to notice Dimaria falling helplessly, and he immediately changed direction in order to grab her. When he wrapped his hands around her, she blushed and went into a fairy tail dream where she and Kenshiro were living in a nice cottage in the mountains. Back into reality, Kenshiro was intrigued as to how an attack of that magnitude was possible. “A pacifista?...no. Nez’s subordinates shouldn’t have access to technology like that, much less the island’s residents...which would mean, this is someone doing, someone who’s not in my calculations”, he thought to himself as he made his way into the beach, finally landing and carefully dropping Dimaria. He looked back and saw the wreckage slowly sinking on the sea. To his surprise and amusement, many if not most of the soldiers survived and were swimming over to the island. He searched for Grim but immediately realized he’d be fine for sure, probably trying to seduce Nez again. Though the fact he could be taken advantage of worried him. He landed a bit further than from his attacker’s location. As he walked over to meet the source of the attack, he realized his Meito sword, Junketsu, was not on his person. He had left it somewhere on the ship before he sat on the deck just prior to the attack. “Damn it!” “You can use mine if you want, Ken-chan”, Dimaria addressed her Captain as she offered her blade to him. “It’s okay, Dimaria. I’m more worried about Grim and Nez. Stay here and search for them, I’ll go ahead and see who the hell dared to destroy the airship.” A group of soldiers landed nearby where Tabart was. They swam to shore and after a brief moment of recovery, they searched the beach for any signs of the culprit. They saw the cannon shaped plant, and beside it, the figure that in their minds, was the one behind the attack. Without hesitation, the group charged at Tabart until one of them shouted, prompting the group of soldiers to stop on their tracks. “STOP!!! Don’t move, soldiers!!! Look closely! Don’t you know who that man is!!!??” Slowly the soldiers turned their heads, and it merely took them a few seconds to realize. They all fell to the ground in shock and became covered in a cold sweat. “B-B-B-Ben-“ “Benjamin Tabart...” the group now turned their heads back to see that it was Kenshiro who had just arrived and finished the man’s name. Another soldier continued. “A former super rookie with a bounty of 500,000,000 bellies. He now stands among those Seven notorious pirates, as one of the Oka-Shichibukai!” Kenshiro simply stood there, his eyes shadowed by his hat. He lifted his head more and revealed just one of his eyes that stared intently at Tabart. “I never would’ve imagined I’d meet someone like you in a measly island like this.” The same soldier who shouted for the group to stop, gulped loudly at a sudden realization, which he proceeded to mention to his men. “Benjamin Tabart, the only surviving member of the notorious Horsemen, a group of exceptional super rookies...Umori Kenshiro, one of the new super rookies that rose to prominence after the Horsemen’s death, alongside Mauricio Kerrim and Dragon D. Dexter...this is one hell of a chance meeting!” Kenshiro continued staring at his sort of “predecessor”, as he held his hat for it to not be blown by the breeze. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tabart-kun...But I must ask...what is the meaning of this?” Kenshiro said as he pointed at the destroyed airship, now in pieces and sinking into the ocean. His plans for the day certainly didn’t foresee him meeting a Shichibukai. But now things were getting interesting for him. Although Frida was internally bothered that neither the soldiers nor Kenshiro acknowledged her presence, her self-absorbed thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a woman clinging to a piece of the ship's now-broken hull, using the wood to stay afloat. She leaned over to Tabart and whispered in his ear. "Tabby, you handle these guys... I think that's her..." After finishing this statement, Frida sprouted long rabbit ears and began spinning them in circles rapidly, until they reach a speed so high that they lifted her body a few inches off of the ground. Wasting no time, Frida used this gliding ability to speed across the surface of the beach and water, directly towards Nez's position. On the inside, she hoped that the soldiers would pay more attention to Tabart than to her, or their mission could get messy. Tabart smiled. “Glad to see that I’m welcomed with such respect. I don’t know what came over me. Allow me to apologize for destroying your airship,” Tabart apologized, bowing his head in respect. He lifted his head up, his smile shifting into what appeared to be a devilish smirk, as if the entirety of his last phrase was laced in nothing but pure sarcasm. He gave Kenshiro a pointed look. “But for some reason, you happen to remind me of the guy that kidnapped a special group of marine scientists. So, I’ll be politely asking for them back, if you don’t mind.” He pointed towards the sea. “And, I guess you could use those wooden planks to go the other direction.” As usual, Grim was napping on the ship's deck when Tabart's beam struck, destroying said ship. He fell with the rest of the crew. Grim quickly noted his captain was fine and making his way towards the island, when he heard his orders. Grim's eyes turned into hearts. "YES, CAPTAIN!", he saluted while falling in midair, jumping from side to side, using the falling ship's parts as a foothold. "Nezzie-chaaan. I will find you, my loooveee!", he sang as smoke enveloped the area, and he lost track of where he was. He grabbed something, though it wasn't Nez. Now sitting on a wooden plank, he let it drift towards the direction his captain was in, until he noticed Kenshiro was face to face with a man who had adorned the newspapers recently. The new Shichibukai, Benjamin Tabart, a rookie pirate like his Captain. "Well this is gonna be interesting." He quickly noticed another beauty making way towards...NEZ! "Ohoo!" Grim stood up, and jumped. The force was such that the plank he was standing on sank, and he made his way through several until appearing right in between Frida and Nez, in what seemed to be a mere moment. "How do you do, mademoiselle?", he intercepted Frida, though his intentions were a bit...lustful. However, besides the perverted aura Grim was expelling, half his face, the part with the eyepatch, and his left arm had taken another form, a darker, ghastly form. It looked like half of Grim's body had become somewhat of a dark ghost, undoubtly the reason he was able to cover the distance so quickly. "Nez-chan, is this the other gal we can take to our date? I'm amazed at such another beauty!...HOWEVER! Captain has to deal with you gals first, then...you're all mine...What do both of you say!", he said while shooting winks at Frida and Nez. "OH! Here Captain!", he threw something at Kenshiro's direction, the thing he had grabbed earlier. It would be none other than Kenshiro's blade. Frida landed on a floating dresser that was large enough for roughly three people to stand and move on. Frida let out a loud sigh as she was confronted by Grim and rubbed her temples as though she could feel an oncoming headache. "Ugh... I just cannot catch a break..." Frida moaned. Frida converted both of her fists into the paws of a rabbit, with large protruding claws, and assumed a defensive stand before narrowing her eyes. "Alright, let's dance, Pervy." Frida said in an almost bored tone. Kenshiro chuckled at Tabart's witty remarks, however, his gaze shifted slightly from the Warlord, to his partner who had just been intercepted by Liam Grim. "I seriously hope Grim can deal with this. He's really strong, but he's a womanizer", Kenshiro thought, showing just a bit of concern for his comrade. He turned his head back at Tabart. "Well you see, Tabart-kun. I did "borrow" some scientists, but I don't have them with me here," he said as he shrugged, and now pointed to Nez's direction. "I "rescued" Nezzie over there, and we were just going to catch up since it's been a while since I last saw her." He lowered his head, as he extended his arm and grabbed his sword, the one Grim threw at him. "But you see, I really need them for a few things I have in mind, so if you'll excuse me, I came to pick up the other scientists stationed on this island. Don't worry though, I'll return them safe and sound to you." Kenshiro turned as if he was going to leave, but suddenly shifted his body back to Tabart's direction, and pointed his sheathed sword at the Warlord. "You know, those Marines took from me the pleasure of taking down the so called "Horsemen"...How sad. those losers died at the hands of some stupid Marines, and you...well, you went and became a government dog. How disappointing, now all you do is lick their boots and give them the "paw". And here I even thought highly of all of you once." As he finished saying those words, his body shifted once again, now towards the sea. His target was, without a doubt, Frida. "Go and search for the scientists! I'll go and recover Nez", he ordered the soldiers, who had just been standing there. "YES! Kenshiro-sama!", the group said as they hurried into the island, passing just in front of Benjamin Tabart. Tabart looked at the ground as Kenshiro’s soldiers marched in front of him, ignoring his presence entirely just as their captain had. Was this what other pirates thought of him now? Is this the stigma that the Shichibukai face? Yan had told him about this malice other pirates held for them. How they were thought of as Government dogs, and how they were ultimately met with the highest disrespect. Back then, Tabart had told him that he didn’t care about that, and even now that was the case. So, why did he find himself staring at the barren sand, lost in a stream of consciousness? Was it for himself? Had it ever been about himself? “….No!” Tabart announced, lifting his head up, and stomping on the sand himself. He conjured the Devil Fruit powers that lurked within, the same powers that he had dedicated himself to awakening so long ago; without hesitation, the sand itself morphed into a battlefield of his own creation. Great trees and flowering plants sprouted from underneath the earth, spreading across the beach like a contagious disease, until its entirety had been transformed into nothing but a forest. Kenshiro’s soldiers would find their path obstructed by a variety of vines and unusual plants, and Kenshiro would find his own view to the ocean obscured by his massive trees. Situated alongside his left hip was his meito-grade rapier which had been gifted to him by the World Government for his induction into the Shichibukai. Tabart pulled it from the side of his hip and pointed it towards Kenshiro just as the man had done to him. “Sorry, kid. But I can’t have you talking about the horsemen like that….or looking at my wife. I was going to allow you the opportunity leave from here, but it seems that you always intended to come after the horsemen anyway; which means I can’t.” Tabart paused but for a moment as he prepared his stance. “Because, I won’t stop until all my enemies are destroyed.” Watery Grave As Nez clung to a floating barrel to stay afloat in the waters, Frida adjusted her feet whilst standing on her makeshift dresser-boat. "Stay back, Miss Peg. It's better I get injured than you." Frida said matter-of-factly after taking a quick glance towards the scientist. Frida then lifted her arms backwards in unison with her rabbit ears and promptly flicked her entire body forward while maintaining a stationary position. "Rankyaku 'Yui!'" Following this exclamation, four bursts of Rankyaku erupted from each of her appendages and quickly formed a "wall" of deadly slicing blades that began hurtling towards Grim. Super Rookie Throwdown Kenshiro observed intently around him as Tabart's powers threatened to turn the entirety of the beach into a forest. He knew Tabart's reputation, after all, Kenshiro was always up to date with the latest news, so he knew the Warlord was a relentless one when determined. Having read some of the feats performed by the man, and just the fact he had been appointed as Shichibukai, he knew it meant this wouldn't be an easy fight. As Tabart's awakened powers began to surround him, it gave Kenshiro brief flashbacks of his previous battle against an awakened user. It remined him of how tough it could be, yet he managed to fight, clash equally and even push his more experienced opponent to his limits. Though this was not the time to engage in another tough battle, as his plans took priority, but it seemed Tabart was giving him no other options. "Until your enemies are destroyed, you say? Fufufufu...it seems we have something in common, Tabart-kun..." Kenshiro said as the trees and plants came in between them until Tabart's body was out of sight. " As a plant removed Tabart's face from Kenshiro's line of sight, the pirate exploded from the position he was in, navigating through growing maze of plants, he used them to jump around and make his way to Tabart at incredible speeds, slashing with his sword, a black bladed Meito, cutting his way through the vegetation, until he sent one powerful slash that would be powerful enough to slice everything in his way, reaching all the way to Tabart. Just after he fired his sword slash, the vines and trees around him would begin to trap him, until suddenly it was sliced to pieces, and as it happened, multiple "Kenshsiro's" began appearing around the area, slashing away the plants. This could be explained by the simple fact that Kenshiro was using his afterimage technique, by moving at such blinding speeds around the area that he creates solid looking clones or afterimages. If Tabart had managed to parry or dodge Kenshiro's initial strike, he would no doubt notice the multiple clones of the pirate now surrounding him, cutting away his devil fruit's creations, and slowly drawing in closer to Tabart himself, threatening to close him in. The real Kenshiro spoke, though his voice came from all directions, given he was moving around. "I also intend to annhiliate by enemies, Tabart-kun, but I won't stop there. This World needs to be "revolutionized". The Yonko, Marines, World Govenrment, Shichibukai, the Underworld, Pirates, Revolutionaries...these forces have persisted through so long, clashing and imposing over one another in a never ending loop, but I intend to break it...Don't you see? We are living under the illusion that the Great Powers are maintaining balance, but that is complete and utter CRAP!! Who cares about balance if there is no progress, no change!?? These factions, these powers, the false idea of this SYSTEM needs to be destroyed, by ANY MEANS NECESSARY!" As Kenshiro exclaimed his dangerous ideals, rain would fall down on Tabart's location. Though not exactly the rain one would be used to. Sword slashes, created by the pirate, would rain down on the Warlord, covering the area above and spanning quite a distance. A technique in which he misdirects his opponent's attention by moving at increadible speeds around the area, and keepin their attention on himself, and shoots hundreds of small, piercing slashes into the air, and lets gravity do the rest, as a few seconds later, his attack would rain down, falling at incredible speeds with dangerous piercing strength. He managed to even catch off guard and slightly injure Skelton Red with this technique. "Kagutsuchi Slash: Assassination!" Even while moving at blinding speed, he still kept a close eye on Tabart's reaction to his strikes and his possible moves, as once again, his opponents powers proved quite versatile, and he needed to be prepared for the unexpected, while also waiting for a chance to try and take out Tabart as soon as he could. Category:Role-Plays Category:Lemasters30 Category:Yesdemia Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Allmightykhan